


Confidential

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Tarsus IV, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post: imagine bones reading kirk’s medical records for the first time and seeing the words “tarsus iv”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidential

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by tumblr user karluurban
> 
> The post doesn't seem to exist any longer, but here's a link to where I reblogged it with my ficlet in it's original post.
> 
> http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/60179852815

It happens their second year at the academy.

Jim is lying asleep on his bunk after coming home with the beginnings of one hell of an allergic reaction. He was lucky enough to stumble home with enough time for McCoy to jab a hypo into his neck to bring it down.

McCoy is now sitting at his desk, scowl firmly in place as he scans the contents of the Andorian whiskey his friend had drank and prepares to match it against Jim’s list of known allergies. How the kid hasn’t learned to think before exposing himself to god-knows-what from god-knows-where, yet is beyond him.

He’s just reached the bottom of the general info of height, weight, sex, in Jim’s records when he sees a folder marked ‘Confidential’. The hesitation he has lasts for a few seconds, but the fact that maybe there’s something in there that will help save the kid’s ass in the future, outweighs the negative and he expands the folder.

 _Tarsus IV_.

The words make him feel like he’s been doused in cold water.

His eyes scan down the list of malnutrition symptoms, lacerations, broken bones, and more psych evaluations than he can even bear to read. 

Closing the folder he sits back in his chair and digs the heels of his palms into his eyes. Doing the calculations in his head, he realizes that Jim was barely in his teens when this happened.

 _Christ_. He has no idea what to do with this information and he’ll be damned if he would bring it up to Jim, ever. There are just some demons that should remain banished.

Across the room Jim coughs and fitfully rolls over in his sleep. Getting up, he walks over, sitting carefully on the edge of the mattress. The swelling and redness have all but disappeared from Jim’s face.

And if McCoy lets his hand rest a little too long on Jim’s forehead while he’s checking Jim’s temperature, no one is there to notice.


End file.
